The Forgotten Siblings
by Twinklestar17
Summary: What if Mal has 3 other siblings that are stuck on the Isle of the Lost? They came to Auradon but their arrival is bittersweet with drama, tears, memories, love triangles, and more in here. This is mostly taken place in Kendall's P.O.V. I hope you read and review. Hope it's okay with you PinkSakura271 to use your OC Amy. :)
1. Arrival

Kendall's P.O.V, 12 Years Ago

I was wandering the streets; I was looking for something to eat. I don't have any parents and I didn't have money. I took a bruised apple and went away with it.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a goblin said.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"That doesn't mean that you can take this for free you stupid little girl," the goblin said and pulled out my hair.

"Oww! Let me go!" I exclaimed and I kicked the goblin in the stomach. The goblin yanked my hair and a chunk of brown hair appeared in his hand. I stared at it in dismay.

"What did you do to my hair?!" I shrieked and ran away. I was crying and I collapsed. Suddenly I saw a girl with purple hair, a girl with pink hair, a boy with the same colored hair as me, and a girl with yellow hair with pink at the end?

"Are you okay?!" the purple haired girl ran over and sat down next to me.

"No," I gasped.

"What happened to your head?" the yellow-haired girl asked.

"A goblin pulled my hair out," I sobbed.

"Aww," the brunette boy hugged me.

"Who are you? I'm Kendall and I don't have any parents," I introduced myself.

"I'm Mal. This is Amy, Sophie-Claire, and Conan. Our parent is Maleficent," the purple-haired girl said.

"Maleficent?" I asked, backing away.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. Since you don't have any parents, do you want to live with us?" Amy asked.

"Sure! Yay!" I exclaimed and hugged every one of them.

"Sure. We're never gonna leave you or forget about you," Mal said.

* * *

 _ **12 years later, still Kendall's P.O.V**_

I glared at the TV. Mal and what looks like her boyfriend were laughing and talking to each other. Oh, how I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. 12 years ago she said that she would never leave me, and now she and her twin sis left us here. When Mal came back, I was ecstatic because she would probably reunite with us and maybe take us to Auradon but no, she forgot all about us. It then showed Snow White talking about the news and King Ben and Lady Mal. So that's the guy I have a crush on. You might be thinking, Tomboy Kendall has a big crush on King Benjamin? To be honest, he is dreamy. Enough about that. Just then I heard a knock on our hideout. I opened the door and it showed what looks like the Auradon guards

"What do you want from us?" I grumbled.

"This is a message from King Benjamin, Lady Mal, Miss Amy and Evie of the Isle. Is Conan and Sophie-Claire here too?" one of the guards asked.

"Yeah. Guys, some guards from Auradon are here!" I yelled.

Conan and Sophie came out.

"Here you guys go," the head guard said, giving us three scrolls. I unrolled mine.

"His royal majesty King Ben and his counselors Miss Amy and Miss Evie of the Isle hereby request your pleasure of your company, Kendall Angeline, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep! Please notify His Majesty's couriers of this request. Kendall, Mal and Amy were disappointed that you didn't get to come to Auradon with them and I wanted to make them feel better so I hope you accept this request. I've heard so much about you and I can't wait to meet you," I muttered. I rolled it back up and stared at the guards.

"I'm going. Let's pack our bags. Finally we're getting out of this dump," I said excitedly.

"Same," Conan and Sophie-Claire said.

I smiled; I was getting out of the Isle for once and for all. I grabbed my gold suitcase and stuffed my clothes in it. Finally, I'm out of here. So long suckers!

* * *

 _ **A Couple Days Later**_

A limo was parked in front of our hideout. I dragged my suitcase outside and I threw it in the back.

"Are you coming?" I called to my other three siblings. Conan threw his black duffel bag in the back and Sophie-Claire came out with tons of suitcases.

"What's the rest of the luggage?" Conan asked.

"All my clothes, makeup, and equipment," Sophie-Claire replied.

"Whatever. Just get in," I muttered. I opened the door and we went inside. There were sweets and I grabbed one of the rock candies there.

"These are good. I wish they had more of these," Conan said.

"You look washed out. Here let me-" Sophie said before I cut her off.

"Not the makeup today please?" I said.

 _You can find me in the space between. Where two worlds come to meet, I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're a part of me. We'll never be alone, no matter where we go ~Mal x._ I read the note that Mal gave to me before she left. I ripped it up and threw it out the window.

"Uh guys, I think we're gonna drown!" Conan exclaimed.

"No we're not, I saw it open up when they left," I snapped. The barrier opened and I felt free. Auradon sure looked pretty. We reached what looks like the courtyard of a preppy boarding school. Ugh. Once it stopped, Conan and Sophie-Claire immediately ran out but I hesitated. I'm excited to go but I don't want to see my sisters who abandoned us.

"Get out or I'm gonna drive you back," the driver snapped.

"Shut up or I'll get someone to fire you," I snapped back and the driver looked stunned. I wore the hood on my sweatshirt and reluctantly went out.

"Hi! You guys must be Conan, Sophie-Claire, and Kendall. Nice to meet you, I'm Fairy Godmother and come to me if you need any help. By the way, the library hours are at 8am to 11 pm, I have a thing about curfews, no magic is allowed here, and go to classes on time. And that is all from me, now you're gonna meet King Ben, Lady Mal, and Miss Amy of the Isle," Fairy-Godmother explained. I stared at my purplette sister in disgust. So that's what she turned into after Cotillion.

"Hi! You must be Mal's siblings. It is nice to meet you, I'm King Benjamin and I'm Mal's boyfriend but call me Ben. Mal told me all about you," Ben said timidly. I smirked, I'm glad I scared him but he is really cute though. Don't tell anyone. He was going to shake Conan's hand but Conan grabbed him by the collar.

"If you hurt Mal, I'll hurt you, royalty or not," Conan threatened.

"Stop it Conan. You're embarrassing yourself," Sophie snapped. He released Ben and Ben immediately shook Sophie's hand.

"Sophie-Claire Thomas. Forget my last name and don't think about asking me about my middle name. Anyways nice to meet you but like Conan said, you hurt her and we'll hurt you," Sophie said. Ben nervously smiled and he reached over to me. I froze and then moved aside.

"Don't hurt me," I whispered.

"Sorry about Kendall, she's had a miserable past. Kendall its okay, Ben won't hurt you," Sophie apologized. I glared at her, so I'm making a bad impression on her?

"Like Sophie-Claire said, I won't hurt you," Ben said warmly.

I am humiliated. I made a bad impression on my crush and I thought I'm not like that. Ugh.

"Can I get Mal and Amy?" Ben asked softly.

"Sure?" I asked nervously.

Mal and Amy immediately came and hugged us.

"Sorry that we didn't come to you earlier, we decided to let Ben and Fairy Godmother introduce them earlier. Anyways I'm so glad to finally reunite with you," Mal said. I would've shoved her off or returned the hug but I was frozen and Mal's purple hair was in my mouth.

"Hi Kendall! I'm so happy to see you," Amy said and she hugged me once Mal broke away to hug the rest of my siblings.

"How about a tour of Auradon Prep and I'll show you your dorms," Ben said. Mal immediately held hands with him and I heard Mal whisper that he did well for meeting my siblings. I snorted and I didn't really pay attention on the tour. Conan had a room with Aziz, Sophie-Claire had a room with Amy, and I had a room with someone named Lonnie.

"If you have any question, please ask me or Mal. Anyways it's great to meet you," Ben smiled and he and Mal went off.

"So can you show me my dorm Cherry Blossom?" Sophie-Claire asked excitedly.

"Sure this way," Amy said and they went off.

"Good luck Kendall. You'll be fine," Conan said and he squeezed my shoulder before he went off.

I eventually found my dorm after getting lost for a while and I knocked on the door.

"Come in! I'm Lonnie and you must be Kendall," a girl with blackish-brownish hair said.

"Uh thanks. That's me," I said shyly.

"Don't be shy, I won't bite," Lonnie grinned. I observed my side, my room looks like Sophie-Claire's but Lonnie's is more edgy in an AK way of course. I noticed a fencing bag there.

"You do sports?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. I wish they made a girls team for tourney and fencing," Lonnie sighed.

"That's cool. So since there's no girl's team, do you play on the boys?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's been supportive of me except this dumb head named Chad," Lonnie said.

"Who's him?" I asked. I haven't seen him yet but I already hate him.

"He has curly blond hair, "dreamy", but he thinks that girls can't play tourney or fencing," Lonnie grimaced at the thought of Chad.

"Hate him already. I'll just unpack my stuff if that's okay," I said, gesturing to my suitcase.

"Sure let me help you," Lonnie said, reaching to my side.

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked nervously.

"We're already are," Lonnie smiled and hugged me. I slowly smiled back. I have my first friend here, unless you're counting my siblings.

* * *

"Ken! It's been a long time since I saw you!" Evie said excitedly and hugged me.

"Nice seeing you again K. This time I'm gonna kick your butt at sports," Jay grinned.

"Don't make assumptions, you know girls rule the world," I smirked and high-fived Mal, Amy, Evie, and Sophie-Claire.

"Hey Kendall," Carlos said and hugged me. I hugged him back and broke away to pet Dude.

"Who are you?" Dude asked.

"I'm Kendall, Mal's sister," I said kindly. I let Dude sniff my hand and he licked it.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Dude and Carlos is a wimp," Dude replied. I laughed and Carlos glared at Dude.

"How are you doing?" Mal asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. You abandoned me," I whispered. I didn't mean for it to slip out but it did.

"I'm so sorry Kendall," Mal said.

"When you came back, I thought you were gonna visit us. You didn't," I said coldly. I was acting like an ungrateful brat and I wish I could reverse everything I said. I froze and immediately ran out of Mal and Evie's dorm.

"Kendall, wait!" Mal called out.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it," I said coldly.

I mentally kicked myself; I had a terrible first day. I entered my dorm and I was crying.

"Kendall, are you okay?!" Lonnie asked.

"No," I sobbed.

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that first chapter so far. I think I portrayed Kendall correctly, even though she's my OC. LOL. Anyways, I hope that you like it and stayed tune for more. And by the way, I hope it's okay with you PinkSakura271 that I use your OC. :)**


	2. Malice, Bree, and the Gaston Twins

Kendall's P.O.V

Sophie-Claire made me dress in an outfit that she created for me that will match apparently "my taste". I was now wearing a gray sweater, black leggings, a purple scarf, brown boots, and I wore my brown hair in a bun.

"Is all of these really necessary?" I asked her.

"Of course. You look really cute," Sophie said. She was wearing a black shirt with a pink belt, black jeans, and pink ballet flats.

"You look like you're going to a funeral," I pointed out.

"No, black is the rage. Said so in my blog," Sophie said.

"Since when did you have a blog?" I asked.

"Oh there's this girl named Audrey and she gets me! She suggested that I could have a blog and a MeTube channel to post latest fashion trends and DIY clothes," Sophie squealed.

I scoffed. I opened my locker and pulled out my Fairies 101 book. I see no need for me to take Fairies 101; I'm a shape-shifter. My dad is Diaval but I just pretend that I didn't have any parents. But being a shape-shifter can come in handy sometimes. I transformed into a raven.

"It's been 12 years and that still shocks me," Sophie retorted.

I cawed and flew away. I looked down and saw my purplette sis talk with her boyfriend. I flew down and I bumped into a familiar person with blonde spiky hair with purple tips.

"Nice seeing you Kendall," Malice teased. I transformed back and I glared at him.

"Oh it's you!" I said sarcastically. Malice pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're here," Malice said and let me go.

"I was gonna throw a fireball at Mal but you ruined it," I snapped.

"K, what's wrong? What's the deal with Mal?" Malice asked.

"Forget about it; anyways are there any girl's sports teams?" I asked.

"About that, not yet. Coach said that there was no need for girls' sports team because they tried to do one but like practically all of the girls voted no," Malice sighed.

"That's so not fair. I guess they were prissy princesses," I scoffed.

"Yeah, everyone except you, Lonnie, Evie, and our girl siblings," Malice said.

"So where are you off to?" I asked, I decided to follow him just to get to see where in the world are my classes and stuff.

"Tourney practice," Malice said.

"Cool. Do you actually like tourney?" I asked.

"I do, I just take it just to exercise. I really have to go, if you need anything ask Amy or Mal. Bye and tell Sophie-Claire and Conan that I said hi," Malice said and ran off. Just then I saw a person with brown hair that falls halfway down her back with natural loose curls.

"Hi! Who are you?" I kind of asked suspiciously.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bree and I'm Ben's twin sister. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you last time; I was busy with some work. It's nice to meet you," Bree said nicely.

"I'm Kendall, Mal's sister," I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Kendall! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Ben," Bree said.

"Oh! Are you Malice's girlfriend? Malice told me about you in a letter," I said.

"Yeah, that's me. Anyways I have to get to class, I'll see you soon. Bye Kendall!" Bree said, blushing as I mentioned Malice and left.

"Bye," I said, my voice faltered after she left. She is really nice; I hope she could be my friend. Suddenly out of the blue, Mal came here.

"Oh my gosh, Kendall I was looking everywhere for you!" Mal said, out of breath. I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Mal. What's up?" I said.

"Kendall I know you're mad at me. Why don't you tell me, we used to be very close," Mal sighed. Not anymore.

"Why did you leave us? You never sent me or any of us letters, when you came back to the Isle, I thought you were gonna visit us. But know, Ben had to be captured and Uma had to ruin everything," I said, spitting out Uma's name. I hated Uma since I met her; don't know why Mal was even friends with her.

"Listen I can explain," Mal said, her voice breaking.

"Fine. Explain. You have five minutes till the bell rings. After it's gone, I'm gonna fly off to class. Literally," I said.

"Kendall I'm so sorry. I was Ben's girlfriend and I was so busy with royal duties, school, and a project for the Isle of the Lost that I forgot to send you letters. And when I went back, I needed some time to myself before I visited you and then Ben came up and Uma captured him and we had to get him back by getting the wand but now you see Ben's here and Uma's gone and then we told Ben about the three of you and I'm just so sorry. You have every right to hate me and I deserve it. I'm the worst sister ever," Mal said, crying.

I stared at her. Yes she was right; I did have a right to be mad at her but I didn't feel the heart too. I pulled her into a hug.

"You have a point; I am upset but let's just leave the past in the past. I'm here, that all that matters and I'm not mad at you, Amy, or Malice anymore," I muttered.

"Really?" Mal asked surprised.

"Yeah, come on. I'll drop you off to class. Hold on," I said and transformed into a horse. Mal went on me and we rode all the way to Mal's class.

"It's been a long time since I did this, I've really missed you Kendall," Mal muttered in my ear. I went to Mal's Cooking class and dropped her off. I morphed back into a person and Mal hugged me.

"You're welcome," I said and mimicked the bow Harry always gave me.

"Bye! See you later," Mal said and went in the classroom. I looked at my watch. It was one minute before the tardy bell rings and I'm gonna get a detention. In record time, I morphed into a raven and flew to my classroom.

* * *

"Remember the Genie sneezed purple powder on his face? That was funny," Evie laughed and we sat down in the picnic table outside. All of my siblings and I guess they're my Auradon friends were there.

"Sophie, Lonnie, Jane, do you want to sit at my table? I have some extra seats for you," a girl with brown hair and tanned skin asked.

"Sure thing Audrey. I'm so sorry guys, I'll sit with you next time," Sophie apologized and picked up her tray and left. Lonnie and Jane said the same thing and left.

"Bye," I said and waved.

"So Conan and Kendall, how are you doing at Auradon Prep?" Ben asked.

"Well," I shrugged.

"It's amazing! Can I try out for the tourney team?" Conan blurted out.

"DUDE! Where are you? Come on! You can come too Conan," Jay yelled at Ben and Carlos dragged him to the tourney table. He whispered an apology to Mal before leaving with Conan.

"And then there's four," I said sarcastically.

"Amy, where are you? We're supposed to meet at the library today!" Freddie exclaimed and pulling Amy by the shoulder.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry Kendall, Mal, and Evie. I'll sit with you tomorrow," Amy said sincerely and left.

"And then there's us," I said.

"How are you doing?" Mal asked.

"I'm doing well," I shrugged.

"Listen, I'm gonna have a meeting with Queen Leah and King Stephan with Ben soon and I need to get ready. Evie's waiting for me so I'll talk to you after class," Mal said and hugged me. Evie said bye to me and they left. I was left sitting alone. Just then, Bree sat at my table.

"Hi Kendall! How are you doing today?" Bree asked.

"I'm doing fine, your majesty. Thanks for asking. How about you?" I greeted politely. If she's Ben's twin sister, does that mean I have to be formal with her?

"No need to be formal with me, it's just me," Bree said.

"Oh okay. Do you think we could be friends?" I blurted out and covered my mouth.

"Sure thing. I'm happy to be friends," Bree said and I hugged her. We just talked through the whole lunch period and I'm happy that I have a friend other than Lonnie and my siblings. The bell rang and we went back to our last period.

"Hello good-looking," a familiar voice said. I spun around and I saw the Gaston twins. I felt bad for Gil, having to deal with the twin knuckleheads. I mean, Gil can be really clueless at times but he's a really nice friend.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I gasped.

"We just snuck into the back of the limo when you and your siblings were getting out of here. Anyways, are you ready to go on a date, my lady?" Gaston Jr. smirked.

"You do know that I can morph into a dragon right and I can burn you. How about I morph into a wolf and rip both of you apart if you don't get out of my sight," I suggested.

"Oh come on Kendall. It was bad enough you were with Harry Hook and since you two broke up, you're single and you're looking for someone to mingle," Gaston the Third said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't have my eye on anyone," I muttered.

"Well, how about that stupid son of Beast's, eh? Apparently all of the Maleficent twins fall for him, first Mal and then you," Gaston Jr. grimaced at the thought of Ben.

"First things first, my twin sister is dating him. I can't go in there and take him away from me. She'll be heartbroken and she'll hate me, even though he is cute. Second things second, he is a lifesaver. I know it took him long enough but at least he saved me from that rotten piece of floating land. If I see you in my sight, I'll kill you or better yet, get someone to kill you," I snapped and morphed into a raven and flew away.

It always feels good to have a nice flight, especially since you need to cool your mind from the things at hand. I flew to my next class and forgot today's events.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. I had fun writing the first chapter that I wanted to make another one. Surprising that Kendall can morph into things just like her father huh? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, Amy belongs to PinkSakura271, Malice belongs to Bal-Breelice04081998, and Bree belongs to Bal-Breelice09121994. I do own however, Kendall, Conan and Sophie-Claire. I hope I portrayed them correctly.**


	3. Fencing Accident

Kendall's P.O.V

Today was Friday, the last day of the week. Thank god, hopefully Ben sent the Gaston Twins back to the Isle because I didn't need a visit from them. I clutched my Shape-Shifting 101 book near my chest and continued walking with Sophie and Mal.

"Gaston twins strike again," Mal said sarcastically.

"I know. Are you guys going to Castlecoming?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Ben," Mal shrugged.

"You?" Sophie asked, facing me.

"It depends, if someone asks me out," I said.

"You're really pretty, I bet guys would ask you out," Sophie smiled.

"Thanks. Same to you, I bet you have tons of ideas for dresses," I said.

"Yup, I'm collaborating with Audrey and Evie and we're designing dresses to sell for Castlecoming," Sophie said.

"Cool. Like I care," I said sarcastically. Mal laughed and we fist-bumped.

"You'll be lucky that you're not wearing a bathrobe to Castlecoming. Otherwise I have no choice but to laugh at you," Sophie shot back.

"Like I said, it depends," I replied. I then saw Ben come over here and kiss Mal on the cheek. I hate to admit it but I feel jealous of Mal, she has everything she wanted. But I can't take it away from her, that's just cruel.

"Hi Sophie, Hi Kendall," Ben said, hugging each of us.

"Hey," I sighed. I pinched myself, what am I doing? That's Mal's boyfriend, not mine!

"Do you have any questions?" Ben asked me.

"Yeah, do you know how to get to the R.O.A.R amphitheater?" I asked him.

"Sure, its right down that hall and turn left. Why, are you going to join?" Ben answered.

"Yeah, Lonnie let me play. They won't make a girls team so why not join the guys," I grinned.

"Great! You're lucky; at least you're not swamped with stuff. I can only play tourney and there's a pep rally for Castlecoming. I have to play good or I'll never hear the end of it," Ben sighed.

"Good luck!" I smiled sarcastically. Unintentionally, I patted him on the chest but stopped when I saw Mal staring at us.

"Sorry M," I froze back.

"You're fine. I get it, he's cute," Mal giggled uncomfortably.

"Mally are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm technically not cool with you touching Ben like that," Mal stuttered.

"I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have done that," I said, freezing.

"You're fine, you didn't know that. Just keep your hands to yourself," Mal smiled.

"Thanks. I really have to get going, Lonnie's my friend but she'll kill me if I'm late to practice," I said, staring at my watch and running off.

"Your bag!" Ben called, holding the blue and yellow duffel bag I dropped.

"Sorry man. Thanks," I said, retrieving my bag. I ran to the amphitheater and thankfully, no one started yet.

"Kendall!" Lonnie squealed, hugging me.

"I'm here for practice," I said, adjusting my mask.

"Be careful with that, you might ruin your pretty hair and makeup," one of the boys jeered. Most of the team and the audience glared at him.

"Dude, you have a problem?" a guy with curly blonde hair asked.

"Yeah," Jay and Carlos chimed in.

"I have a problem. First, the team consists of a captain and EIGHT men. We have one too many. Second, we're gonna be the laughingstock of the league. We have another GIRL. I thought you were gonna join something like fashion club because you look like the person who would do that," the guy yelled. I continued to glare at him but to be honest, his words hurt.

"Austin, will you shut your mouth and deal with it? Girls are strong as boys; I think it's a great thing that Kendall joined the team. And if you can't deal with that, join another team or whatever," Lonnie snapped.

"Yeah. I'm gonna talk to Coach to confirm this but girls can join whether they like it or not. Since they don't have a girl's team, they join ours. No big deal. Why do you even care?" Jay retorted.

"Can we get started already? I joined to do fencing, not to argue about this," I asked. Lonnie nodded and blew her whistle.

"Assembler. Salute. Lower the point. Masks down. En garde," Lonnie said and I put my mask down and fought my opponent.

"Keep your center!" Lonnie called out. I hopped onto the block there and continued on what I'm doing.

"Loser!" Austin called out and before I knew it, he tripped me and I fell off the block and landed on my ankle. Talk about unfortunate events!

"Oww!" I exclaimed, taking off my mask and clutching my ankle.

"Stop! Kendall, are you okay?" Lonnie said, stopping the game and running over to me.

"I think I sprained my ankle," I gasped, tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"Austin, what was that for?" Lonnie glared at him.

"It's not my fault. She shouldn't have joined the team in the first place," Austin protested.

"I have to speak to coach about this. Kendall, why don't you, Jay, and Carlos head on over to the nurse's room. That was a bad fall," Lonnie said.

"Okay," I said and we went (or in my case hobbled) over to the nurse's room.

"Hi! How can I help you? Are you okay?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine, I think I sprained my ankle," I said.

"Okay. I'll check on it and you are?" the nurse replied.

"Kendall. I'm new here," I said.

"Okay. I'm Nurse Adele and feel free to visit me for any injuries," Nurse Adele said.

"Thanks," I smiled. I sat down on the chair and Nurse Adele checked my ankle.

"You have a grade one sprained ankle so you'll be fine in about a week or two. I suggest you use the RICE method and I'll give you a brace for the ankle. But that means you're not gonna do fencing for a little while so don't even think about it," Nurse Adele said.

"RICE? What kind of acronym is that?" I snorted.

"RICE stands for rest, ice, compression, and elevation. I suggest you use the rest and ice part of it," Nurse Adele explained.

"Oh. Okay," I said.

"I have your ankle wrapped in a brace and now you're free to go," she said.

"Alright," I said but Nurse Adele cut me off.

"I heard that you're a shape shifter. If it's true, then I suggest don't transform into anything because that will weaken your ankle," Nurse Adele suggested.

"Okay. Thanks," I smiled and me and the boys left.

"Are you holding up okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to kill Austin for doing that to me," I said, clenching my fists together.

"Don't worry; we have a whole line of people to kick his butt. Anyways, I'm sorry that you're gonna have to miss practice for a week. We'll fill you in on the information once you've healed," Jay said.

"Thanks. I have trouble walking in this stupid brace," I said, angling my brace and then tripping on my bag.

"Here, let us help," Carlos said and he and Jay grabbed my arms and helped me walk.

"RICE. How stupid is that?" I snorted, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's actually helpful believe it or not. I sprained my ankle in tourney and it helped me get better so I suggest you use it too. Don't go judging methods by their acronym," Jay warned me.

"I'm sorry, it's just the pain getting to me. And Austin as well. Man, am I losing my mind," I muttered.

"It's okay. Trust me; I was the same when I was injured. You're fine," Jay assured me.

"Thanks bro," I said, resting my head on his shoulder and abruptly lifted my head up.

"Kendall, since you're a girl, can I ask you a favor?" Carlos asked, settling my down on a bench.

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"How do you ask a girl out to Castlecoming?" Carlos stuttered nervously. Jay snickered and Carlos glared at him.

"Oh you wanna ask someone. So who's the lucky girl?" I said.

"Jane. Even though we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm still nervous on how to ask her. If I screw up on asking her, she'll break up with me and I'll never hear the end of it," Carlos sighed.

"Aww. I suggest make it important but not too important. I have something, make a scavenger hunt for her," I suggested, thinking about it for a while.

"What is this? Fourth grade?" Carlos snorted.

"Believe me, Jane is the type of girl who likes simple and sweet things. So like you write some notes around AP and then she follows them and you present her with flowers or whatever and ask her. Trust me it works. I've seen guys do that on TV and it works. Hopefully it does the same in real life," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That seems alright. I'll try it, if it doesn't work I'll kill you," Carlos said.

"Believe me, you wouldn't," I laughed.

"Who are you going with?" Jay asked.

"I really want Ben to ask me out but he's going with Mal. I guess, this is the time I feel jealous of Mal," I shrugged.

"I understand but you can't break them up. Otherwise you have a ton of angry people to deal with," Jay said, sitting down with me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. But I don't want to be in a love triangle with Ben and Mal, that will make things complicated," I said.

"I know. You'll find someone new and forget about him. Trust me, I approve of him and he's my friend but you can find someone better," Jay smiled.

"You really are the best brother ever. Don't tell Malice," I grinned.

"You're welcome," Jay laughed.

"I just wish love is easier. You have it easy with Lonnie," I said.

"Trust me, relationships are hard. We have a playful fighting relationship and she always wins. I guess girls do rule the world," Jay snickered.

"You're right. Listen it's the end of the day so do you want to get ice cream with Evie, Mal and my siblings? I mean it's easier when it's us VKs instead of having a cluster so I wouldn't feel that stressed out," I suggested.

"Sure thing," Jay said.

* * *

After we left from ice cream, I went back to my dorm and flopped on my bed.

"Okay. RICE techniques," I said. I grabbed my bag of ice, stacked some pillows and laid my foot on their and read a book. I was itching to shape-shift into a raven for my daily flight but I stopped because I don't want to hurt it more. I stared at a whiteboard and marker. In an instant, I wrote _Lonnie and Kendall's Room: Castlecoming is coming soon, get ready! :-)_ on it and stuck it in front of the door. Lonnie came in and read the message.

"I love it. We have to do that every month," Lonnie squealed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

 **A/N: I finally updated this! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm gonna post the Adventures In Babysitting one-shot tomorrow because I just finished my report and it was hard. We had to do a Shakespeare book report and I was chosen Hamlet. It took me ages to comprehend and understand Hamlet so it took me longer to write it. Mackenzie was chosen Romeo and Juliet and she is having better luck than me. She is writing a ML story of it to understand it better but I don't really see the Descendants feels of Hamlet in it. It's more RAJ for my opinion because of Mal and Ben's history. I'm also writing a story called Even In Dragon Form about Kendall running away as a dragon but gets caught by circus masters and Mal and her friends try to save her. It's not finished yet but I'll update it as soon as I can. Anyways I'll see you in the next update and I hope you enjoyed this one. :)**


	4. Mal, Ben, and Kendall Part 1

**-Time skips to Homecoming week. Day before Homecoming Game-**

Kendall's P.O.V

I'm finally out of my brace and my ankle has healed. RICE did help. Anyways, me and Mal have important news to share to Ben, Jay, and Carlos.

"We're changing the life of the Auradon Prep Fighting Knights!" I exclaimed. Practically everyone groaned in the field.

"Oh come on," Jay muttered.

"Anyways we talked to Coach Jenkins and for this Castlecoming tourney game; we're bringing in the Olympian Gods for you guys to play against! And did I mention that we found out that a tourney stick looks like the stick from hurling?" Mal grinned.

"I'm gonna hurl," Chad groaned.

"Mal, Kendall, why did you guys do this?" Ben sighed.

"We've looked through the tourney records and we've found out that Auradon Prep beated every single team except Olympian Gods. So this Castlecoming, you could beat them! Go Fighting Knights!" I cheered.

"Since when were you into sports Mal?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall forced me into this because nobody else did," Mal said.

"You do know what does the Olympian Gods mean right?" Ben asked concerned.

"A tourney team from the sky, BOOM!" I said, mimicking an explosion.

"You girls are clueless," Jay said, closing his eyes.

"How in the world are we clueless? We just entered the Olympian Gods for you guys to play against," Mal said.

"They're the hardest team to beat," Ben said.

"Who doesn't love a good challenge?" I protested.

"We're gonna go now. See ya," Mal said and blew a kiss at Ben.

"Oi Mal, you can make out with Ben later," I said, dragging her hand and leading her out of the field.

"Did we make the right decision about the tourney team?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. Are you excited about the dance?" I asked Mal.

"I don't know. I am going with Ben and all of our friends but there's this part of me that doesn't want to go," Mal admitted.

"Oh okay. I know how you feel, trust me," I smiled.

"Let's go, Sophie wants to do the fitting for my Homecoming dress. I've seen Sophie get angry before and it's not pretty," Mal said, taking my hand and racing to her dorm.

* * *

 **-Homecoming week: The Game-**

"O-M-Wowza! I sure did a good job with you both ladies," Sophie squealed. I snorted, I was wearing a yellow-frilled long-sleeved shirt, blue knee-slit jeans, and black shoes with a koala patch on it. Lately I have an obsession with koalas and my friends make fun of me for it but I don't care, I love them. Mal was wearing her purple shirt with the golden zippers on it and pants but Mal is a cheerleader so she has her hair up in a ponytail and her cheerleading uniform is in her bag.

"You don't look bad yourself Sophie," I pointed out. She was wearing a pink ruffled sleeve gingham crop top (long enough to cover her belly button), a blue denim skirt, and white shoes with cool laces. She was also wearing red sunglasses and an Auradon Prep baseball hat.

"Varsity jacket," Sophie said, handing me my blue and yellow Auradon Prep jacket. I stuffed it in my backpack.

"Told you this was the best way to spend all of our money," Sophie exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Are you ready to stop gawking at us and go to class?" Mal asked Ben.

"Sorry Mally. You look great," Ben stuttered.

"Oh! Thanks Benny," Mal said.

"Yup, you both look good," Ben said.

"I exist too you people!" Sophie called out. We all laughed.

"Stop flirting with your girlfriend and get to practice already. If we're going to beat the Olympian Gods, we need to practice. The game's in less than 5 minutes!" Jay yelled, dragging Ben by the arm.

"Good luck," Mal waved to Ben.

"Let's get a spot at the bleachers," I said. We went up there and it was CROWDED. Many people wanted to see if the Fighting Knights could beat the Olympian Gods. Mal chose the place in the far side of the bleachers.

"Why here?" I asked.

"Long story. Do you want to look through the cool spirit wear they got there?" Mal asked.

"Sure," I said. We hopped off the bleachers, got some confused looks by some kids, and got some snacks.

"Hey guys. Wish me luck at the tourney game," Ben said, sitting down at a table with us. There was a TV there.

"The Auradon Knights are going up against the Olympian Gods. I seriously hope they win because here's a recap on what happened last time," the announcer said. They played a video and it shows practically the Fighting Knights team injured and unconscious. I froze; I definitely made a mistake of doing that. Mal looked the same way.

"Are you people out of your mind?" I exclaimed.

"Ben, you're serious right? You can seriously do this?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing tourney for so long. My dad taught me," Ben said.

"In less than 3 minutes, our main event: Fighting Knights versus the Olympian Gods!" the announcer well, announced.

"Ben, look at me. If you do this, I'm never talking to you again," I said, nudging Ben.

"Kendall! How could you?" Mal exclaimed.

"Mal, why are you cheering him on?" I asked her.

"Because I want him to succeed, I want the school to beat that team for the first time," Mal said.

"So if he loses and gets injured, what, you're not proud of him?" I shot back.

"Ben, come on. Game's starting in less than a minute. Mal, Kendall, I would like a quick word with you guys," Coach Jenkins said. He led us to the side.

"I'm gonna tell a story. There once was a purplette and a brunette. They were concerned about a guy. But they both have different views. The purplette supports him and knows he can do this and believes in him while the brunette does believe in him but she's scared of him getting hurt and making the school feel bad. Enough about the story, this is about life, which is harder than any tourney game. You have to face what's coming to you, you win or they win. Kendall, you have a right to be concerned but you have to face your fears. You can't run away from them forever," Coach Jenkins said.

"I'm never talking to you again," I told Ben, my voice breaking and I ran out of the refreshments stand.

"Kendall! What?!" Mal and Ben yelled after me but I ran for a small hill that overlooks the tourney field.

* * *

Mal's P.O.V

"Why would she do this?" Ben asked me.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out after the game. Go otherwise Coach Jenkins is gonna kill you," I said, pushing him on.

"Thanks Mal," Ben said. We left the refreshments area and I sat on the same bleacher spot as the "Did I Mention" game.

"Let's get started. They're huddling up and now they're ready. Let the game begin!" the announcer cheered. The game started. I cheered for Ben and had a great time but I couldn't help but look back at Kendall. She sat up and was watching the game. It was near the end and I was holding my breath.

"Jay passes it over to Carlos the runt and Carlos trips and King Ben caught it and is gonna score a goal before Percy intercepts it! Now Percy has the ball but Jay catches it back! He then passes it over to Chad before giving it to King Ben and Ben scores the goal! Victory for the Fighting Knights!" the announcer yelled. The Auradon Prep students cheered and the players left.

"Ben! You did it!" I squealed, hugging Ben. He smiled and broke away. He looked back at Kendall and nudges his head.

"You might wanna check on her," Ben said. I nodded and ran to the hill. I sat down next to Kendall. She was playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"So they've won and he's alright," Kendall muttered.

"He was wonderful. They were wonderful. How are you?" I asked softly.

"I couldn't watch the game. I don't know why but… my heart didn't want to see the game," Kendall said.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I-I love him. I love your boyfriend. I have a crush on him so that's why I was nervous about the game. That's why I didn't want to see it. I just feel like a big idiot. I'm so sorry Mal. If you would like, I'll leave," Kendall sobbed, breaking down into tears.

"Hey Kendall. It's up to you on how you feel. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. You're my sister and even though we've met when we were 5, you were like my biological one," I hugged my sister.

"We'll never be together and that's okay. I've always told myself get a grip because of the Harry fiasco back on the Isle and then-" Kendall cried before she stopped.

"Sister should tell each other secrets, don't you think? You couldn't watch because you were afraid something is gonna happen to him. You love him. You admitted it. You are kind and sort of playfully mean to him because you like him. And you've never told me that. I have an idea, I'll break up with Ben the next day so he'll be yours," I said. Kendall pulled away from me in shock.

"Mal! Are you insane?! You can't do that? You're gonna ruin your relationship with Ben!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Sisters make sacrifices. You made tons of sacrifices for me when our mom takes things too far. Now I'll make the biggest sacrifice of my life even though it hurts me," I sniffled.

"I'm not letting you guys break up. You're the power couple of the world," Kendall smiled. I giggled.

"I'll just tell Ben how I feel and he'll decide who he wants to be his girlfriend," Kendall said.

"Oh. Okay," I sighed. We just stared off at the tourney field and didn't talk to each other for a while.

* * *

 **-After the Castlecoming Game-**

Kendall's P.O.V

"Ben, we need to talk," I muttered softly.

"Sure what is it?" Ben said, pulling me and Mal to a spot.

"I-it's hard to say but I like you. Like-like romantically. I know we're never gonna happen because you're with Mal. But I guess I should poor out my feelings to you and try not to get my heart broken. I freaked out before the game because I like you. I couldn't watch it because I like you. I-I'm sorry," I said, not wanting to look at Ben.

"Hey. I didn't know you felt this way about me. There is no need to apologize, its okay if you have feelings for me. But I don't know how to deal with this situation. This is hard because if I love one person, I'll hurt the other. And I think I've hurt Kendall too much but I'll hurt Mal as well if I go out with you," Ben said softly.

"We have something to say. It is that no matter which girl you choose, we'll be supportive of you guys and won't interfere," Mal said. We both got up and Mal kissed Ben on one cheek while I kissed him on the other. We smiled at each other and left.

* * *

Ben's P.O.V

I was stunned. I was obviously dating Mal but Kendall had feelings for me. I realized that I have feelings for both of them. I was in a love triangle with Mal and Kendall, the Maleficent girls.

"Hey dude, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mal and Kendall," Jay said, and he, Doug, Carlos, and Chad came out.

"Were you guys stalking me?" I exclaimed.

"You're lucky! You're in a love triangle!" Chad said.

"How am I lucky? I'm torn between two girls and if I date one, I'm gonna hurt the other," I sighed.

"You have two girls loving you," Chad protested.

"You have Audrey for goodness sake!" I said.

"Can you help me with this? I love both Mal and Kendall but I'm gonna hurt one of them. I've already hurt Kendall enough," I said.

"Listen to your heart. If it points for Mal, then it's Mal. If it points for Kendall, then it's Kendall. Just have a heart to heart with them and then you'll find your answer. Good luck bro," Jay said. He playfully punched my shoulder and Carlos gave me a slap on the back. Doug and Chad gave me high-fives and slap on the backs and left.

 **A/N: UPDATE! I hope you like it guys and I know that there is a cliffhanger but I hope you don't mind that. Anyways how are you today? I'm meh because I just had a competition today and I forgot my solo (happens to the best of dancers) and my teacher yelled at me for a good 15 minutes. Also I have to keep my grades up for college because I need a scholarship because my mom threatened me that if we have to pay for ours, we have to pay for it ourselves. It sucks if you have a mom like that. Plus this chapter was kind of based on the Girl Meets World, Girl Meets Texas Part 1. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that update and see you in the next one and happy fall (it's the first day of fall! :)**

 **Plus I had this hate review saying "Kendall f-ing crybaby. LOL not worth reading…p-y. Okay, first things first; Kendall isn't a crybaby, she cried because she was 5 for badness's sake! If a goblin yanks out a chunk of your hair and you were 5, would you cry? I thought so too. Second things second; you have the courage to call me a p-y? What are you, a little kid? Guess what, I'm 16 and I'm way older than you and I don't call people p-ys. Heck, me and my twin sis don't even curse! You're just plain rude and disrespectful. Third things third, if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm continuing the story whether you like it or not so if you hate it, don't read it. Last things last; reviews were meant for praise, encouragement, and criticism. I get it that my stories aren't good as other people's but if you want to criticize my stories, please let me know in a PM or a review but don't flame/bully me. I take criticism at its fullest and it helps me become a better writer. Mackenzie always criticizes my stories so I take it from her. Anyways if you have something to say to me, say it but do not do it in a rude way. I'm sorry for this long rant but if you're like the person, think twice of writing a nasty review on someone's work. Thank you and that review is deleted just if you're wondering.**


	5. Mal, Ben, and Kendall Part 2

Kendall's P.O.V

Today was the Castlecoming dance. It is the dance that would change everything. It is also the dance that the results of who Ben wants to be with. He asked Mal but he said that I can come along. I got dressed and there was a gray translucent bag with a dress on it and a note. I picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear Kendall,_

 _Here's your dress, I hope you liked it because if you don't then I wasted my time making it. It was complicated to make because of the extremely rare fabric and all so I hope you like it. You'll stun your date with this amazing dress because of how amazing you'll look in it. Good luck out there! :)_

 _~Sophie-Claire_

I opened the bag and there was a purple dress with purple, blue, and pink flowers on with golden stems and leaves. It has a metallic sheen on the ribbon that connects the top and the skirt, cap sleeves, and a skirt that reaches the kneecaps. There is also a blue ribbon that is used to tie behind the dress and it is back-zip. There was also a shoebox with blue flats and in a bag, there is a blue headband with a diamond, ruby, sapphire, and topaz gemstones. I put the dress and headband on my mannequin and put the shoes on the ground.

"I love your dress Kendall! Sophie did step up her game," Lonnie squealed, admiring the dress.

"Thanks. Yours is stunning," I said, pointing to the pink dress with cherry blossoms and dark pink in the middle. She was wearing pink heels with a golden design.

"Let's go. Even though it's the Castlecoming dance, we still have to go to school," Lonnie said, going in the bathroom. I'm already dressed in a blue knit sweater with a white collar and blue jeggings. I grabbed my book bag and headed on over to Mal and Evie's dorm. I opened the door and there I saw a stunning white dress and a blue dress.

I walked in and on the white dress it said "Mal" and on the blue it said "Evie". Mal's was stunning, it had a sleeveless lace embroidered top, a white tulle skirt with layers going to the kneecaps, and a rhinestone belt with white ribbon on the back to tie it up. She also had a golden headband with diamonds on and golden heels.

Evie's had a sleeveless dress with deer and blue flowers all over it and a faux-suede belt wrap belt and she also had a white vest with brown lining and a faux fur lining around the corner and faux-suede fringe ankle boots to complete the look.

"My dress is hideous! Why did Sophie even made it?!" Mal complained, coming into view.

"It's gorgeous. I'm jealous of you Mal," Evie replied.

"Yours look like in a cattle ranch or something," Mal joked.

"Hey! It's beautiful and I love it and we did an amazing job on it," Evie protested, admiring the dress.

"At least yours look normal. Mine is white, lace, and screams "PRISSY PINK PRINCESS!" Mal exclaimed.

"Be glad Sophie made this. At least your dress doesn't scream "I'M AN ISLE HOOLIGAN!" Evie shot back.

"I think I'm gonna go now," I muttered, leaving the two girls arguing about Mal's dress.

During school, the Castlecoming dance was all everyone can talk about.

"I hope I'm going to be Castlecoming Queen," Sophie giggled, pointing to people putting in their votes for the Castlecoming King and Queen.

"There is a chance you will be because you designed the majority of all of the girl's dresses," I said.

"Oh come on, Evie and Audrey helped me as well. Besides you have a chance of being Castlecoming Queen yourself," Sophie said.

"It's not like anybody would vote for me anyways. I'm just that new Isle shape-shifting hooligan transfer that nobody would know," I said.

"Who are you going to vote for anyways?" Sophie asked.

"I wanna vote for you, Evie, or Mal but I also want to vote for Bree as well," I said, staring at the yellow paper.

"What about Castlecoming King?" Sophie smirked.

"I would vote for Ben but he's going to win anyways," I sighed.

"So does Ben tell you who he likes?" Sophie asked.

"I know that it's definitely not me. He already likes Mal," I said.

"Well but it's not official. Wait until tonight to find out," Sophie said, squeezing my hand and leaving to see her friends.

I finished eating my breakfast before I saw the Gaston Twins get here. I rolled my eyes, what do those jerks want.

"What do you people want? You have a minute before I will throw my breakfast at you. And I don't care if I get detention for it," I threatened.

"Aww Kendall, I wanted to ask you to go to Castlecoming with us. What's better than one guy, TWO GUYS," Gaston Jr. Said.

"No! I'm going with someone else," I yelled and then ran away from the cafeteria to escape.

"You're missing out on a great opportunity," Gaston the Third yelled.

"And you're missing an IQ. What part of no do you don't understand?!" I yelled back at them before transforming into a raven and flying to my first period class. At least I won't see them for the whole day.

* * *

After class ended, practically everyone went to their dorm to get ready for Castlecoming. I transformed into a raven and had a quick flight before transforming back to get ready. I took a shower and changed into my dress, put on my headband, and slipped on my shoes.

"You look amazing! Time for makeup!" Lonnie squealed. She was already dressed up and ready to go. I smiled and sat down at the makeup table. She put on some mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

"Are you sure you don't want lipstick?" Lonnie asked. I shook my head as hard as I could. I could tolerate lip gloss but lipstick was a no no.

"Can we get started on hair? I'm supposed to meet Ben in a couple of minutes," I said.

"Ben? I thought he was with Mal," Lonnie asked confused.

"I'm going with Ben and Mal," I said.

"Alright. Let's get started then," Lonnie said. She brushed my hair, made a small braid and kept it tightly tucked in my head, and curled the remaining parts of my hair.

"You look amazing!" Lonnie squealed. I peered at myself in the mirror, I did look good.

"Thanks so much! Let's go," I said and I locked my dorm and we stopped by Mal and Evie's dorm.

"And now, the future Lady Mal!" Evie yelled, she was wearing her dress and the vest and her hair was in a neat bun. Me and Lonnie played a long and pretended to be paparazzi.

"Guys stop it," Mal groaned, coming outside. She looked stunning in her dress and her hair was in her signature Cotillion French braid. She was wobbling on her heels and Evie caught her.

"Let's go, it's Castlecoming after all," Evie said, grabbing Mal and our hands and running off. I'm surprised Evie could run in her ankle boots, she would've been tripping by now. We stopped at Sophie-Claire and Amy's dorm.

"Hi girls! You guys look amazing! I wish I could go but I'm sick. I started getting headaches and wanting to puke more in the middle of class so FG told me to skip Castlecoming to feel better. I'm sorry and I'm bummed out but you guys have fun without me. Also if people ask where did you get your dresses, mention me! Plus if I get chosen as Castlecoming Queen, bring me the crown! Anyways, here's Amy. Bye girls and now I'm going to binge-watch Grey's Anatomy or more likely, puke my guts out," Sophie said sickly and Amy appeared where Sophie was standing.

"Oh my pink! You girls look amazing!" Amy squealed.

"So do you!" I exclaimed. She was wearing a pink floor-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, straps around her shoulders, pink two-inch strap heels, and a pink ruby rose necklace to complete the look.

"Cherry Blossom, do you know how to walk in heels because I don't think I'm gonna make it outside the dorm building without falling," Mal gasped, wobbling and then falling down. We all laughed as I helped Mal up but fell down with her.

"How much do you weigh?" I laughed on the ground.

"Here you guys," Evie said and she, Lonnie, and Amy helped us up.

"Get out! Go to Castlecoming! Forget about me! Bring me the crown if I win!" Sophie yelled from the dorm.

"Bye Sophie," I chuckled and we all left.

All of our dates and Jane were waiting outside of our dorm. Carlos and Jane were already there and they were the first couple that has gotten together.

"DOUG!" Evie exclaimed and hugged him.

"Wow Evie! You look amazing!" Doug complimented her.

"Thanks," Evie smiled.

"You look great Lonnie," Jay grinned.

"Thanks. You look good yourself," Lonnie smirked.

"Hi Henry," Amy smiled at the auburn-haired teen.

"Hey Amy. Wow, you look pretty," Henry smiled.

"Thank you," Amy said shyly.

"Hey, Mal and Kendall. You both look beautiful like you both always do," Ben stuttered. Mal and I giggled and we linked arms with Ben. We all headed over to the Castlecoming place aka the Gym and they decided on a Once upon a Dream theme with a forest scene and small animals. A bird flew on my finger and I nuzzled it on my cheek and let it fly away.

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna transform into a raven," Mal muttered.

"I won't. At least I won't try to," I smirked.

I went to the snack table and grabbed a sugar cookie. They were shaped like an owl and I smiled at it. It was too adorable to eat but I ate it anyways. Right now, Mal and Ben were sitting at a table and I walked over to them, flipped the chair around, and sat on it.

"I was going to ask you sit the proper way but nah," Ben smiled.

"Why bother? Anyways I have a question," I said.

"What is it Kendall?" Ben asked.

"Who do you love?" I asked. I decided to get this over sooner or later.

"Why are you asking me that?" Ben asked.

"You are stuck in a love triangle with me and Mal. You're going to have to love one person. Who is it?" I explained.

"Kendall, if I say the answer, please promise me that you won't get hurt by this. Same for you Mal," Ben said, holding each of our hands.

"If you love Kendall, then you love her. I won't get in the way of you two," Mal smiled.

"I choose Mal," Ben said shortly.

"Oh," I said. The words stung but I'll be over it sooner or later.

"Kendall I'm so sorry. But I love her because we've known each other for too long. There will be tons of controversy if I had a change in girlfriend. But I love you, I'll always will but not romantically," Ben explained sincerely.

"No, you're fine. You two deserve to be together. And I'll be fine, don't worry about me," I smiled sadly.

"Aww Kendall," Ben said and hugged me. Tears were threatening to form but I pushed it all away. I pulled back.

"I'll find someone new. Now it's the slow dance part of Castlecoming, go," I smiled and pushed them. Mal and Ben hugged me and then walked to the dance floor. I later saw every couple of the dance walk on the dance floor and started to slow-dance. I suddenly heard someone sit next to me. It was Stephan, Snow White's son; he resembles Snow White because of the pale skin and black hair. I was really good friends with him and I wonder if he likes me.

"Hey Steph. How are you doing?" I smiled.

"Hi K. I'm doing well, what about you?" Stephan replied.

"Same. Do you have a date for Castlecoming?" I asked.

"No. But do you want to be my date and if you don't hate me by the end of it, do you want to be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?" Stephan asked nervously.

"Sure," I said, my smile growing wider by the second.

"Do you want to dance?" Stephan asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Nah. Besides the slow dancing is ending, look," I said, pointing. The music changed into a funky, upbeat, song and everybody started dancing.

"I'm heading out, if it's okay with you. By the way, you look really pretty," Stephan remarked.

"Sure. I'll like to dance with you and thanks," I grinned and took his hand and we headed out to the dance floor.

To be honest, Castlecoming is a day that I'll never forget because it was really fun. I had a great time dancing and there was a dance battle between Jay and Carlos. And they had silly string there so I sprayed it on practically the whole school (they sadly got me back though, I had silly string all over my hair and Steph called me Spiderwoman for the rest of the night). And of course, the food! The owl cookies there are amazing. But then there's the moment we've all been waiting for, Castlecoming Queen and King.

"This year's first runner-up for Castlecoming Queen is Kendall," Fairy Godmother announced. I spit out my punch in shock and went up the stage.

"Hey dude, you got second runner-up for Castlecoming," I called to Stephan. Stephan, the mature person he is, stuck his tongue out at me.

"This year's Castlecoming Queen is Mal!" Fairy Godmother yelled. Everybody screamed and clapped their hands and Mal went up on their stage.

"Nice crown dork," I smirked. Mal stuck her tongue at me again.

"And this year's Castlecoming King is Ben!" Fairy Godmother announced. Everyone cheered for him as loud as Mal and he went up.

"Your crown is even lamer than hers," I remarked. Ben stuck his tongue at me once again.

"Why is everybody sticking their tongues at me? Don't you have a better comeback?" I teased.

"I swear, I'm gonna get the guards to use that pretty brown hair of yours and spin them into paintbrushes for the art classes," Ben threatened.

"You have Mal already and I found someone new. By the way, who wants to use paintbrushes from my hair," I said.

"Kendall has a point," Mal added.

"And that's all for Castlecoming. Good night and do your homework!" Fairy Godmother called. Everybody left the gym. We were laughing and talking on the way back. We said goodbye to everyone and I flopped on my bed. And I didn't care that I was in my dress.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I sure did writing it. If you're wondering, Stephan is my OC. Thanks for reading, please review on your thoughts of it, and see you in the next update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants (Disney), Amy (PinkSakura271), and Henry and Bree (Bal-Breelice09121994)**


	6. Yearbook Mess-Up

Kendall's P.O.V

Yearbooks came out today. The reason so is because they forgot to distribute yearbooks last year and also because of me, Sophie, and Conan's presence. Last week they took pictures and I had to take a picture with Ben for whatever reason. I already paid for my yearbook and the person passing them out gave mine to me. I opened it up and there was a terrible picture of me with a gray sequined shirt staring back at me.

"Ugh, I look like a hot mess," Sophie scowled, showing me her picture. It was her in a black and pink sweater.

"You don't look so bad," I pointed out.

"I know, they just got it at my bad side," Sophie scoffed. I rolled my eyes and then I flipped to the "Most" whatever section. I got "Most Female Valuable Player" and then I saw the picture that I and Ben had to take. It was "Auradon's Choice Best Couple". I froze; please tell me that Mal didn't see that. But I saw a purple amount of hair storming my way.

"Explain this picture of Auradon's Choice Best Couple," Mal said coldly, shoving her yearbook in my hands.

"I didn't do that. I don't even know why I was supposed to take a picture with Ben," I said confused.

"Are you jealous of my relationship with Ben?" Mal asked. Just then, the worst of the worst came, Stephan.

"Are you in a relationship with Ben? You're cheating on me?" Stephan asked, heartbroken.

"No, I'm not. I proved it yesterday at the Castlecoming dance! I don't like him like that anymore," I said, exasperated. I don't know how these people came up with that idea.

"Hold on. Voting took place before you guys came here. Unless you work at the yearbook committee and sabotaged the results!" Mal yelled at me.

"I don't work at the yearbook committee! What the spell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You're a boyfriend stealer. Now everyone will think that you and Ben are together. I'm never speaking to you again!" Mal said coldly and then left.

"How could you do this Kendall? I thought we were going to be together. We're through so now go hang with your king boyfriend," Stephan said bitterly and followed Mal.

"I'm not a boyfriend stealer and a cheater," I yelled back at them and then broke down crying.

* * *

"I lost my soon-to-be boyfriend and my sister," I sobbed through my pillows. It was the end of the day and I received tons of dirty looks from Mal and Stephan. Lonnie was comforting me, which was nice.

"It'll be okay Kendall," Lonnie said.

"I don't know how they came up with that idea of me sabotaging the results," I said, pulling myself up. I checked through our mirror, I looked like a mess.

"I'm confused, the results of that came way before you came here. How did they come up with that?" Lonnie asked confused.

"They think I work at the yearbook committee and that I sabotaged the results! That's not true; I'm not even in the committee!" I exclaimed.

"The yearbook was finished before you guys came here but they never distributed it. When word got out that you, Conan, and Sophie came here, they ONLY edited the student body and then took the pictures for the Most Likely stuff. And someone must've changed it to Ben and you for Auradon's Choice Best Couple," Lonnie explained.

"That makes sense. But I need to find the person who changed it to me and Ben because if I explain this all to Mal and Stephan, they're never going to believe me," I said.

"That's why I came up with School of Secrets," Lonnie said, a sly smile appeared on her face.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Before Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos got here, I established this thing called School of Secrets. It's a web series where we get to look what really goes on into Auradon Prep. I'll show you some videos of it but promise me one thing, do not tell anyone about my identity. If you do, the whole school body is going to hate me," Lonnie said in a hushed tone. I nodded. Lonnie opened her tablet and showed me a couple videos.

The videos were actually pretty funny and it was tempting to expose some of them, like Doug throwing away his father's gifts, and laugh out loud to the others, like Anxelin's hair issue.

"Be safe Auradon, someone's watching the scandal of the yearbook," Lonnie said triumphantly.

"Where do you film this?" I asked amazed.

"In a secret room between where they do announcements and the boys' locker room. It stinks smelling the guy's sweat," Lonnie sighed. I giggled and we left our dorm.

Once we got to the School of Secrets room, Lonnie turned on a computer and pulled up a screen.

"This is the school security camera. Let's rewind a few days ago probably before pictures were taken place," Lonnie said, pressing some keys on the computer and it rewinded back to probably when the yearbook club was at work. Lonnie zoomed in at a person typing at a computer.

"Why are you zooming in on her?" I asked confused.

"In case you don't know, that's Linda O'Riley. She's the daughter of the history teacher Mrs. O'Riley. She has a HUGE crush on Ben and she practically loathes Mal. Linda and Mrs. O'Riley wanted Ben and her to be together," Lonnie explained.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"No, of course not. She's so mean," Lonnie scoffed.

"Why would she do me and Ben instead of her and Ben?" I asked confused.

"Kendall, if only you were here last year. Kidding, Linda put herself and Ben last year and she got in big trouble for that. I don't know why she did you and Ben though," Lonnie said.

"Maybe you could put the footage in a tape or a CD and we can expose it to Fairy Godmother," I said.

"Good idea but we need to figure out why Linda did it. Maybe she had a good reason but it's probably a bad reason anyways," Lonnie said, putting the footage in a CD.

"Let's go, we have to get back to our dorm before dinner otherwise we're going to get a detention," I said, grabbing her hand and leaving the school of secrets room.

We went to the front of our dorm building and Sabrina, one of my friends and our dorm monitor, was working there.

"Hey Sab," I smiled.

"Hi K and Lonnie! What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"Do you know which dorm Linda O'Riley stays in?" Lonnie asked.

"Oh, her. Miss O'Riley lives in dorm 16. It's a single dorm since she assaulted her dorm mates twice," Sabrina said with a disgusted tone.

"Ouch. Thanks so much, Sabby! See you later!" I said and we went through the corridor to Room 16.

"MOM IF IT'S YOU, GO AWAY!" Linda yelled through the door. I and Lonnie stared at each other; let's just get this over with.

I opened the door and I was shocked by the dorm. It was gray, battered down, and everything was sloppy.

"Who the spells are you to come in here without asking and who are you anyways?" Linda asked.

"In case you don't know me, I'm Kendall and I'm the new Isle transfer. This is Lonnie," I introduced myself in a sarcastic manner.

"Linda O'Riley. Daughter of Mrs. O'Riley, the history teacher," Linda grunted, shaking my hand in a harsh manner.

"Back to business, we're here to question you on why did you change the vote for the yearbook," Lonnie said in a stern matter.

"Oh, so we're talking about that! It's none of your business anyways," Linda laughed.

"Why did you change the Auradon's Choice Couple?" I asked.

"Like I said, it's none of your business," Linda snarled.

"Listen, I have the footage of you changing the results of Auradon's Choice Couple. I'll give you two choices, you have to confess on what you did and I'll delete the footage or I'll show this to Fairy Godmother and you're going to get expelled," Lonnie said, holding the CD.

"Fine. I changed to Ben and Kendall because I HATED Mal. She didn't deserve to be with Ben. Obviously, I can't change it to me and Ben because I'm going to get in trouble again so I did it with Kendall. Kendall is a better choice for Ben's girlfriend; she's smart, beautiful, and strong," Linda sighed.

"So you think that Mal's dumb, ugly, and weak don't you?" I asked. I was furious at Linda for saying that, I mean I don't mind the compliments but you're just basically dissing on my sister.

"Yeah. So I work at the yearbook committee and I was in charge for tallying up the votes and posting them onto the yearbook. Everyone voted for Ben and Mal but I decided to cross all of those Mal names out and put Kendall's name in every slot and put it in as quickly as I can so I won't get in trouble," Linda said.

"Okay. Thank you for admitting that you changed the votes. That's very hard to do since you were raised in Auradon. I'll see you around Linda," Lonnie said quietly and I and Lonnie left the dorm.

"That went well as I expected. But how are we going to prove to the whole school, the yearbook committee, and Fairy Godmother that Linda changed the results?" I asked.

"Be safe Linda, someone's watching," Lonnie smirked, holding up her phone.

"No! You recorded her confessing! Didn't she see you?" I exclaimed, amazed.

"It's called School of Secrets. It's a secret so if I tell you, that just ruined the fun part," Lonnie laughed and we went to our dorms.

* * *

The next day, me and Lonnie are going to tell Fairy Godmother on what happened with Linda. But first, Sophie woke me up and made me put on an outfit that is "snitching people out" cute. And it consisted of a turquoise wool sweater, blue denim jeans, leather shoes, a leather bag, a moon necklace, and fake glasses and she yanked and pulled my hair into a bun.

"Why the fake glasses?" I complained. I hated the fake glasses; they were annoying and were blocking my vision.

"They complete the look. Bye and good luck!" Sophie waved and pushed me out of my dorm.

"Hi girls! Nice outfit Kendall!" Sabrina called out.

"Thanks so much. See you soon!" I said and Sabrina waved. We went to Fairy Godmother's or FG's room.

"Lonnie and Kendall! It's such a pleasure to see you! What is it dears, you have a couple minutes before first period starts," FG smiled.

"We have something to say. Linda O'Riley sabotaged the results for Auradon's Choice Best Couple. It was originally meant to be Ben and Mal but she changed it into Ben and Kendall," Lonnie said.

"Really? Do you have any evidence of that statement?" FG asked.

"Yes. There was footage of Linda explaining everything to us," I said. I handed FG Lonnie's phone and pulled up the video. FG watched it and an angry expression was on her face.

"I can believe she would do this again. I'll alert the yearbook committee and they will change the results. I'll also give Linda a detention for this. Thank you girls for letting me know," FG said.

"You're welcome," I smiled and me and Lonnie left.

Later on at breakfast, an announcement came up.

"Hello everybody! This is King Ben with your daily announcements! Recently, Kendall-Last Name Unknown and Lonnie Shang framed Linda O'Riley for changing the results of Auradon's Choice Best Couple. The yearbook committee apologized for the mix-up and they will reprint the yearbook and distribute it out to the students again. Now onto the upcoming field trip for the science Olympiad…" Ben said through the announcements.

Everybody cheered for me and Lonnie. I was kind of confused on why they were cheering for me but I didn't care. I hope Mal and Stephan forgave me. I was right because Mal came over to me.

"So yeah, Linda changed the results," Mal said slowly.

"Yup. I'm so sorry about what happened, I'll make it up to you," I said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have blamed you for that. I hope we can be sisters again," Mal apologized sincerely.

"It's okay. We're always sisters no matter what," I said, pulling her close.

"Ahem Mal, I want to speak to Kendall now," a familiar voice said. Mal pulled away and smiled at Stephan.

"Of course," Mal said and left.

"Listen K, I'm sorry that I blamed you for that. Bad soon-to-be boyfriend points," Stephan said sincerely. I ruffled his hair and put his hat upside down.

"It's okay. Everything's all cleared up," I smiled and he pulled me close.

 **A/N: This chapter is finally finished! I hope you enjoyed that, sorry for the small delay, and I hope to see you in the next update. And I'm replying to a commenter, the reason I chose my picture title like that because it's not focusing on Mal and I'm too lazy to recreate it to make it Kendall so I just kept it like that. Hope you understand! Bye guys! *Kisses***


End file.
